Solitarius
by Celi
Summary: [oneshot]En berättelse som utselar sig direkt efter den slutstriden.


_Endast berättelsen tillhör mig, jag bara lånar J.K Rowlings underbara figurer. _

**Solitarius… (Ensam…)**

Han slog upp ögonen. Smärta brände som eld i huvudet. Han såg ingenting. Handen höll om något välbekant. Han försökte minnas vad det var. Nästan instinktivt ropade han _Lumos_. Nu kunde han se. Genast önskade han att han hade fått stanna i ovisshet. Stanna i mörkret. Den syn som mötte honom var en syn han inte ville se. När han fått synen åter kom även hans andra sinnen tillbaka. Han kände den tunga sötaktiga lukten av blod. Öronen hörde ljud av människor, men de var långt borta. Han kände hur hela kroppen värkte. I munnen kände han metallsmak, han hade bitit sig i läppen. Han reste sig på ostadiga ben. Flera gånger höll han på att falla omkull. Överallt låg kroppar av stupade trollkarlar. Precis runt omkring honom var det tomt. Som om de inte kommit närmare än ungefär fem meter. Framför honom i en hög av aska låg en trollstav. Han visste vad det var för en. Tretton och en halv tum. Idegran. En fjäder från en fågel Fenix. Broderstaven till hans egen. Han såg ner på den stav han höll i handen och sedan tillbaka till den som låg i askan. Voldemorts stav. Han böjde sig ner och tog upp den. En underlig känsla strömmade igenom honom. Han undrade plötsligt om även denna stav kunde ha passat honom? Vad som hade hänt om han fått den här istället? Kanske var den skapad för onda ting, medan hans egen var skapad för goda? Kunde det vara så att inget av det här hade behövt hända om den unge Tom fått prova hans stav först? Tänk om allt berodde på staven. Han skulle kunna byta stav och se om hans teori stämde. Eller? Med ett ryck knäckte han staven på mitten. Han skulle aldrig få veta om det var sant, men han ville inte heller veta. Han släppte ner de två bitarna på askhögen. Han hade uppfyllt profetian. Han hade besegrat honom. Varför kände han sig då inte lycklig eller jublande glad? Han kände sig bara tom inombords. Som om ingenting betydde något mer. Han var ensam…

Han vände sig om. Vad han såg fick honom att stelna till. När han äntligen kunde röra sig igen gick han långsamt fram till de två som varit hans bästa vänner. De som hade stått vid hans sida genom allt. De som hade stått vid hans sida ända in till slutet. Han sjönk ner på knä mellan dem. Ensamheten slog mot honom. Han fattade deras händer. Aldrig mer skulle hon skälla på honom för att han inte gjorde sina läxor eller för att han drog in dem i farligheter. Aldrig mer skulle han slå honom i trollkarlsschack eller skälla på honom för att han övergivit hans syster. Aldrig mer skulle han höra dem bråka om de mest oväsentliga saker och ändå veta att de älskade varandra. Han drog ett djupt andetag. Han ville gråta för dem, men fann att han inte kunde. En lång stund satt han tyst och höll deras händer. När han reste sig placerade han händerna i varandra. Den större fräkniga omslöt den mindre. De hade varandra i livet, nu också i döden. Nu var han ensam…

Han gick vidare. Sökande efter någon levande. Någon som kunde ta honom ur hans ensamhet. Han passerade människor han kände och människor han aldrig tidigare sett. Alla var döda. De döda berörde honom inte. När han fann sin gudfars mördare med ögon som stirrade oseende upp mot skyn gick han vidare utan att känna hat. Han kunde inte ens uppbåda tillräckligt mycket hat för den som dödat hans mentor, så att han kunde tycka att han förtjänat sitt öde. Hans trolldryckslärare låg på marken med ögonen vidöppna av skräck och ansiktet förvridet i smärta. Varken medlidande eller hat kände han. Världen var tom på levande. Han var helt ensam…

Något fladdrade till i ögonvrån. Något rött, eldfärgat. Han vände sig mot det. Han bet ihop tänderna. Detta, detta var det enda han inte skulle klara av att se. Ändå tvingade han sig att steg för steg ta sig dit. Han föll på knä bredvid henne. Hon såg så spröd och bräcklig ut. Ansiktet var fridfullt. Ett spår av blod gick från tinningen ner till hakan. Han släppte sin stav och tog henne i famn. Han höll henne hårt intill sig och begravde ansiktet i hennes eldröda hår. Han viskade till henne att komma tillbaka. Att inte lämna honom ensam. Tårarna började rinna och han skakade av snyftningar. Den enda han aldrig skulle klara att mista. Nu var hon inte längre här hos honom. Och han hade inte hunnit säga att han älskade henne. Han hade lämnat henne för hennes egen säkerhets skull och se vart det fört henne. Till döden på ett slagfält. Till döden som han velat att hon skulle undvika. Han hade gjort fel val. Han visste det nu, nu med facit i hand. Han borde ha låtit henne älska honom och han borde spenderat varje sekund tillsammans med henne. Hon var ljuset i hans liv. Hans ledstjärna. Utan henne var han ensam…

Det började ljusna. Han kände en smekning över kinden. En fjäderlätt kyss på läpparna. Så lätt att han insåg att han inbillat sig den. Han såg upp och framför honom stod en suddig skepnad. När han såg sig omkring kunde han se fler skepnader, eller snarare skuggor, resa sig från de fallna kropparna. Fler och fler. De började gå mot honom. Mot öster, mot soluppgången. Än så länge syntes bara en strimma av ljus, men det blev starkare för var minut. De passerade honom där han satt. Han kände hur flera av dem klappade om honom. Någon smekte honom över kinden. När nästan alla passerat kom två som han kände igen. Han kände igen dem allt för väl. De kom hand i hand. Han inbillade sig att han kunde se dem le när de passerade honom. Till sist var bara den skepnad som stod framför honom kvar. Fortfarande höll han hennes kropp i sina armar. När skuggan började röra sig mot öster ropade han efter henne. Han bad henne att stanna. Stanna hos honom. Han behövde henne. Skepnaden vände sig om, den såg sorgset på honom. Den hade fått hennes anletsdrag nu. Hon skakade på huvudet. Hon kunde inte stanna, hon var tvungen att gå vidare. Hon gav honom en slängkyss och ett litet leende innan hon vände sig om och fortsatte gå.  
"Snälla stanna", sa han med sprucken röst, "jag älskar dig mer än livet självt". Han var ensam igen, lika ensam som han varit för sju år sedan. Det fanns inte längre någon som han brydde sig om, inte heller någon som brydde sig om honom. Alla de han älskat hade han funnit döda. Han var tillbaka i ensamheten som tidigare varit hans liv. Han böjde sig ner och kysste hennes kalla läppar. Ensam…

En vind rufsade om det svarta ostyriga håret. Ett par gröna ögon blickade oseende ut över slagfältet. En ung man. I sin famn höll han en flicka med flammande rött hår. Runt dem låg kroppar av de stupade. Det hördes fågelsång. Solen hade krupit över horisonten och värmde den kalla jorden. Djuren kom fram ur sina bon och gömslen. Långt borta kunde ljud av människor höras. Från öster närmade sig en skugga, en skepnad. Ensam…


End file.
